coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Mills
Wendy Mills was a police constable who dealt with Ken and Leanne Barlow when they reported a drunken Peter Barlow missing in July 2012. She took a description and worried the two when she heard that Peter had tattoos and left the office to make a check. Returning, she told them that a dead man had been found that morning who was of a similar description. She took the two to a mortuary where they inspected the body, only to find that it wasn’t Peter. Six months later she conducted enquiries in Coronation Street after Kirsty Soames fell downstairs in a row with Tyrone Dobbs and claimed that he had pushed her. She interviewed Eileen Grimshaw and Deirdre Barlow who both gave evidence that seemed to back up Kirsty’s lies. In July of the same year, she conducted a search of Nick's Bistro with colleague PC Burke after receiving an anonymous tip-off that drug dealing was taking place on the establishment's first student night. In truth, the call had been made by David Platt who had discovered that his wife Kylie and half-brother and bistro co-owner Nick Tilsley had had a Christmas Day fling and was out for his revenge. No drugs were found but the damage was done as Weatherfield Gazette journalist Naila was on the premises and wrote up a damaging story for the paper. On Christmas Day, Mills and a male colleague were on duty when they witnessed a scuffle between a drunken Kylie Platt and Rovers' barmaid Tina McIntyre. Kylie had just been barred from the pub by landlady Liz McDonald for taunting Tina about being dumped by Tommy Duckworth. As she was escorted off the premises, Kylie made a pass at Rob Donovan and proceeded to attack Tina when she turned the tables were turned and taunted Kylie about sleeping with both David and Nick. The officer arrested Kylie on suspicion of assault and she spent the night in police custody, but was subsequently released without charge. In January 2015, Mills and a colleague located Steve McDonald and Michelle Connor after he wandered off from the scene of an accident. Steve was driving the minibus taking Carla Connor and the Underworld staff to an award ceremony at the Marbury Hall Hotel, but he lost control of the vehicle as it flipped off the road when he had to swerve to avoid ploughing into a car containing boy racers. The officers needed to interview Steve about the accident and followed the casualties to a local hospital. However while he was giving his statement, Steve suffered a panic attack and medical staff were called to intervene. In May of the same year, she held back the crowds from the burning Victoria Court site but Maddie Heath slipped under the tape when her back was turned and was injured when a secondary explosion occurred in the Builder's Yard. Two months later, she was with a group of officers that conducted a raid on the Dog & Gun where Bethany Platt was drinking with Callum and Gemma Winter. Callum had only just given Bethany a packet of drugs to deliver and she managed to pass it to Gemma. When she tried to go to the toilets alone, PC Hall, leading the raid, insisted that another officer accompanied her. Mills was the one who did so and Gemma was duly arrested and let off with a caution. In April 2016 she called at 11 Coronation Street with another officer and broke the shocking news to Eileen Grimshaw that her ex, and Jason's father, Tony Stewart, had been found dead in his flat by his work colleagues, having lain for three days undiscovered following a heart attack. The next month PC Mills, along with colleague Tanya Davies, was ordered to conduct a strip search Izzy Armstrong following her arrest for assaulting PC Burke after he followed drug dealer Marc Randall to her flat. She told Izzy that they had reasonable grounds to suspect she was carrying drugs and later found a small stash of cannabis hidden within her chair, Izzy having procured it for easing her chronic pain. PC Mills and Davies later conducted an interview with Izzy and were surprised by her lack of remorse for carrying the drug. In the August PC Mills came when called by Craig Tinker who had rescued Gemma from being threatened by thug Macca who wanted her to retract her witness statement against his half-brother, Clayton Hibbs, who had knifed Kylie to death. Mills took a further statement from Gemma, saying she thought Macca wouldn't try again and praised Craig for his cool actions. David Platt coped badly with his wife's death, intimidating both Macca and publicly naming Clayton as a killer before the matter came to trial. In the October, a brick was throw through Macca's window, badly injuring him and David was arrested on suspicion of assault. While he was questioned at Weatherfield Police Station, PC Mills and a colleague called at 8 Coronation Street and interviewed Gail Platt to corroborate his alibi which she duly did. She lie however as to how David had sustained facial injuries when asked, not willing to let Mills know that David had been assaulted by the father of a girl who David had been threatening for bullying his niece Bethany. The assault on Macca was later proved to have been carried out by one of his neighbours. In December of the same year, PC Mills was paired with PC Rawani and the two officers began questioning residents following a brutal attack on Pat Phelan who was discovered lying unconscious and barely breathing by Steph Britton as she returned home from work. Having summoned her boyfriend Andy Carver to phone for an ambulance, Phelan was rushed to Weatherfield General where his condition quickly stabilised but many residents informed the officers that Kevin Webster had an altercation with Phelan around the same time during that day and the finger of suspicion quickly pointed to the mechanic. In reality, it was Andy himself who'd attacked Phelan in revenge for his part in Michael Rodwell's fatal heart attack which occurred during the previous month. In July 2017 Chesney Brown was stabbed when he interrupted an altercation between Robert Preston and drug dealer Rich Collis who was attempting to force Robert to launder drugs in Nick's Bistro otherwise he would tell Robert's partner, Michelle Connor, about his past drugs use. PC Mills interviewed the bistro staff and although Robert admitted knowing Rich from the past, he denied any knowledge of why he had suddenly turned up on the scene. In the November she asked Phelan about any possible reasons why a house he had been doing up had been torched to the ground and if he knew if anyone sleeping rough had been sleeping in the cellar. He told her that on occasion he stayed there if he was working late on the property and intended to begin again first thing in the morning. PC Mills accepted his explanation, not knowing that Phelan had been holding Andy Carver prisoner there for most of the year after he gained evidence that Phelan was involved in Michael Rodwell's death and had paid some lads to have the house torched to hide the evidence, after he had murdered Andy. Phelan's crimes were discovered the following April and the police conducted an investigation of all the properties in the area that he and Andy had been involved with. This included 19a Victoria Street where Andy had lived with Steph. Craig was a lodger there at the time but had started to suffer severe and undiagnosed OCD. PC Mills asked him to vacate the flat so they would search the premises but he locked himself in, unable to leave until he had finished his rituals, such as checking multiple times that the plugs were switched off. Mills and colleague Jess Heywood grew alarmed and had no option but to call for reinforcements to force themselves in. Craig subsequently received the treatment he needed for his condition. Two months later, PC Mills investigated an assault on pensioner Flora McArdle in the Corner Shop flat which had been committed by Tyler Jefferies and a reluctant Simon Barlow when they were robbing the premises. Flora tried to cover for Simon but had no option to admit that he had been involved, while making excuses that he was a good lad who had just got involved with the wrong crowd. Mills and colleague called at No.1 and arrested Simon. At the station, they questioned Simon in Peter Barlow's presence. He realised Tyler was the other lad involved and forced his tearful son to admit the fact in front of the officers. Although Simon was charged, he pleaded guilty in court and received just a referral order. In January 2019 she interviewed a worried Carla Connor who had raised the alarm when Roy Cropper went missing on the fifth anniversary of the death of his wife Hayley. The interview took place in the cafe flat where Carla was trying to convince PC Mills that there was a real cause for concern when Roy himself walked in, telling Carla that he had had a desire for solitude and had gone off train spotting by himself. :The character was credited as "Police Officer" for her first nine appearances and only named in April 2016. The character's first name Wendy was given in dialogue in Episode 8907 (19th May 2016). List of appearances 2012 *Fri 13th Jul (1) *Fri 13th Jul (2) 2013 *Fri 25th Jan *Mon 8th Jul (1) *Mon 8th Jul (2) *Wed 25th Dec 2015 *Wed 19th Jan *Thu 28th May *Mon 27th Jul (1) 2016 *Mon 25th Apr (1) *Thu 19th May *Mon 1st Aug (2) *Fri 7th Oct (1) *Fri 16th Dec (1) *Fri 16th Dec (2) 2017 *Mon 3rd Jul (2) *Wed 15th Nov (1) 2018 *Wed 4th Apr (1) *Wed 4th Apr (2) *Fri 29th Jun (2) 2019 *Mon 21st Jan (2) *Fri 5th Jul *Wed 20th Nov (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters